Two Families
by The Supreme Dark One
Summary: Taichi is the son of the Yagami family who doesn't get along with the Takchikawa family. Everyone in both families hate each other but what happens when Mimi and him meet once more?
1. Chapter 1

BLJ (The Supreme Dark One): Alright so this will be a Digimon fantasy, meaning the characters will be used but well in a different time era and well you get the point, since there are plently of fantasy ones out there. Anyhows as I was saying it's a Romeo and Juliet like story but somewhhat different and it will be a Michi coupling, but I will take suggestions for any other couples. Oh yeah I am using the Japanese names and here are the ages:  
  
Taichi Yagami: 17 Yamato Ishida: 17 Mimi Takchikawa: 16 Sora Takenouchi: 16 Takeru Takaishi: 15 Hikari Yagami: 14 Miyako Inoue: 15 Daisuke Motomiya: 15 Koushiro Izumi: 16 Iori Hida: 14 Jyou Kido: 17 Ken Ichijoji: 15  
  
Mimi: Ah, Romeo and Juliet!  
  
Tai: Yeah, and I get Mimi!  
  
Yamato: Wait didn't they die in that story?  
  
Tai: NO! I don't want to die! Wait are we going to die? BLJ?  
  
BLJ: Oh I wouldn't know...evil smirk  
  
Yamato: I would run Tai...  
  
BLJ: cackles while Tai runs around in a circle  
  
Mimi: How pathetic...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. And though I've tried to inherit digimon, appeanrtly it's impossible as there are other millions of fans punching each other to own digimon.

* * *

"Mimi dear pay attention will you?" Miyako's voice intruded on th young brunette's thoughts.  
  
"What are you rambling about?" the young girl asked snapping back to reality. She glanced briefly at her maid whom she thought of more as a friend, then a servant or slave for that matter.  
  
Miyako studied her mistress's for a second before following her gaze. She smiled as she the boy whom appearntly had gotten Mimi's attention. He had brown hair that appeared to be somewhat messy ad matching eyes that seemed to go well with his tanned complexion. He wore the simple clothes that any man would wear with a blue cape outlined in yellow. Yes a cape, alas a cape wasn't strange as many whom didn't have cloaks owned one of those instead.  
  
The young servant looked back at Mimi. "And you wonder why sewing mistress always snaps at you whenever you come to town for lessons," she said with a slight giggle. She looked back at the boy who appeared to be talking to a girl with short red hair, no doubt Sora Takenouchi. She was known quite well among the town being the daugther of a well respected trader and merchant. She often looked over her father's stand mostly because of the people she would meet.  
  
"He's gone. Now we can go over to find out who he is," Miyako said and began to walk towards the stand where the girl stood at.  
  
"Why ever would we want to know?" Mimi asked. Miyako just gave her a look and Mimi smiled following her friend.  
  
"Good morning Miss Takenouchi," Miyako greeted her old friend.  
  
"Oh why hello Miyako," Sora replied and then noticed Mimi comming behind her. "Greetings Mimi. What can I do for the two of you?" Mimi nodded a hello to Sora.  
  
"Well for starters you can tell us about that boy you were just talking to," Miyako said getting right to the point.  
  
Sora smiled,"Oh you mean Taichi Yagami. Yes he---"  
  
"Did you say Yagami?" both Mimi and Miyako interupted her at the same time.  
  
"Why yes," Sora replied a bit startled by their unision.  
  
"M'lady that is the oldest of the Yagami family then. I havn't heard of them in a while," Miyako told Mimi who looked quite appalled.  
  
"Well then I shall need to know no further about that-that man," Mimi said.  
  
"Well what is wrong with Taichi?" Sora asked quite confused.  
  
"Oh it's not him. Well in a way it is since he is afterall a part of the Yagami family," Miyako explained to her.  
  
"And?" Sora asked only having lived in that town for a total of a month.  
  
"And? And?" Mimi began. "Why if you must know that family is a disgrace to this kingdom!"  
  
"More so to there is an unsettled dispute between their families," Miyako explained.  
  
"Unsettled? Well what does that have to do with him? Is it his fault for being born into their family?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes it is!" Mimi said shuddering at the thought that she had daydreamnt for a moment about him.  
  
"Quite unsettled starting with Miss Takchikawa's great grandfather," Miyako said.  
  
"Oh," Sora said understanding the fued the two families had. She was about to ask something else but noticed a customer waiting for assitance. "If you two will excuse me."  
  
Miyako nodded as well as Mimi. With that Sora headed to the woman who was waiting rather impatiently. "Oh! Mimi we simply must get some bread. I just remembered your mother wanted some fresh baked bread to accompany tonight's dinner," Miyako said.  
  
"Are you sure? OR do you just want to go there because of the baker's son?" Mimi teased.  
  
"Mayhaps..."Miyako said and smiled as the two of them crossed the dirt path to where the baker's shop was at. They entered the small shop.  
  
"Be there in a second," came a voice from the back. "How may I be of assistance to you?" Asked a boy with ravenish hair as he emerged from the back room.  
  
Miyako smiled,"Oh hello Ken, I mean Mr. Ichijoji. I would---"  
  
"Please just call me Ken. I hate too much formality," the boy replied with a smile. Miyako blushed slightly. "The usual I suppose?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes please," Miyako nodded.  
  
Mimi couldn't help but to smile. Everytime whenever she would accompany Miyako to pick out the food for dinner they had to stop at the baker's. Ah, how did it feel to be in love. That was how she imagined her faithful servant to feel to always want to buy bread even when it wasn't ordered from her mother or father. She looked at the two again who seemed engaged in a conversation and smiled. Decieding to wait outside she opened the door when she froze. Right across the dirt road was Taichi looking straight at her as their eyes met. A smile formed on her face.  
  
_[flashback]_  
  
Little six year old Mimi tugged at her dress as she walked through muddy banks. Great just her luck to stumble upon the wet grounds of the river after a night of rain. Her poor dress. It was ruined from all the mud. She gave an exasperated sigh and climbed onto a rock trying to smudge the dried mud off her dress when suddenly she screamed being pushed off the rock and landing in yet more mud.  
  
"No!" she cried standing up and surveying the long skirts of her dress. Laughter was heard back from the rock. "The rock is laughing?" she thought outloud. "Course not, rocks can't talk...but can they laugh?" Another laugh was heard at the rock comment.  
  
Immedialty Mimi turned around and gasped as she saw a boy about her age standing on the rock. "That was funny!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
Mimi just glared at him, "How was that funny? My dress is all ruined thanks to you!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the boy replied and jumped down from the rock,"I wouldn't have pushed you, but you were on my rock."  
  
"Your rock? And just what makes this your rock?" Mimi asked moving aside as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Well I always come here so that makes it mine," he replied and tilted his head a bit. "I never seen you before. Who are you?"  
  
Mimi crossed her arms,"I am Mimi Takchikawa who are you?"  
  
"Oh I have heard of your family. Your father knows nothing about the politics in this world," he said.  
  
"He does too know about politics! Whatever they are," Mimi argued.  
  
"Really? That's not what I hear from my father," the boy said.  
  
"Well who is this know it all father of yours?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Luther Yagami," he replied.  
  
Mimi laughed at the mention of the name.  
  
"And why are you laughing?"  
  
"Oh no reason, just that I've heard that your father is a good for nothing pig who steals in order to gain his wealth," she replied.  
  
"He does not steal! We don't act like your family does," he remarked.  
  
"Oh really? Well your father looks like a pig!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"He does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Na uh!"  
  
"Ya ha! And you look like a pig yourself!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Arg, take that back!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"For a pig I thought your head would be bigger than your hair and---ahh!" Mimi screamed as she was pushed by the boy. She looked at her dress and then at him. "I'm telling my father and when he finds out he'll have your head off with!"  
  
"He can't do that!"  
  
"Yes he can!" Mimi said standing up.  
  
"Do you always run home to your daddy?" The boy teased.  
  
"Yes," she replied and began to walk away struggling with her dress. Why did her mother always have to make her wear such heavy ones.  
  
_[end of flashback]_  
  
Taichi smiled at Mimi who's smile had turned into a glare. Just in time Miyako came out of the bakery. "Come along mother shall be expecting us back soon," Mimi merely said and began to walk off in the direction of her family's manor. Miyako wondered at the girl's hurry to return home. She glanced across the dirt path to see Taichi watch Mimi go with a puzzeled look on his face.

* * *

BLJ: Hope to get some reviews....


	2. Chapter 2

BLJ: Whoo three reviews! Alright so here I'll comment to your reviews.  
  
**Crescent-Wish-Forever**- I understood your confusion about Mimi not knowing Taichi at first, but that was because she hadn't seen him in a long time. It was after she talked to Sora she remembered. sorry if it was a bit confusing.  
  
**BlueRag**- Yep out of all the couples Michi is my favorite. Besides it's rare to find a fanfic with that couple lately. Anyhows thanks for the suggestions, originally I was also planning on having Sorato but I shall take into consideration the Jyoura too.  
  
**x1nfernal**- Don't worry so far I've written other stories (not fan-fiction) but I have finished them. Besides I get angry with myself if I don't finish off an idea.  
  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon as I have explained before it is impossible for me to, considering all my efforts.  
**

* * *

"You look a little bit down," Koushiro Izumi said upon seeing his fellow friend enter the small cottage. "What seems to be the problem this time?" he asked.  
  
Taichi just shrugged and raised an eyebrow at what the red head was working on. "Another invention of yours?"  
  
Koushiro nodded returning his eyes back to the small wooden box with holes in it and yarn hanging from all over it. "This my friend will serve as a trap to catch those rabbits from eating my mother's garden that way she won't have to waste an extra shilling on buying from the market," he said. Taichi merely nodded not wanting to comment on the boy's last so called invention. He didn't want to offend him, afterall Koushiro was quite smart and his most trusted friend.  
  
The two of them may be from different social classes, Taichi being the eldest son of the Yagami family and Koushiro merely their cooks son, but then again friendship isn't based on status. It isn't based on bragging either which Tai found out that most other wealthy kids did. That was why he often hung out with what others would call, the common folk.  
  
Grabbing a chair he sat. Koushiro looked up from his work. He saw Taichi looking at the floor as if he was really intrested in it. Decieding to ignore it he continued to fiddle with the yarn that was beginning to tangle around his hands. Once again he looked back up to see his friend now leaning back on the chair's hind legs and looking at the ceiling now with almost the same amount of fake intrest as the floor.  
  
Returning to his work he told himself to ignore the bushy haired boy. If he wasn't going to say anything he wouldn't be the one to start the conversation. That's when he snapped as Tai (sometimes will shorten Taichi)sighed. "Will you quite it? I can't work in these depressing conditions! Out with it already!" Caught off gaurd Taichi lost balance of the chair and fell back onto the cold wooden floor. He quickly got up a bit startled by the inventor's sudden reaction. "Well are you going to say it or will I have to drag it out of you?" Koushiro asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"Fine," Taichi began not wanting to know his reaction if he stayed silent. He paused however for a second. "See I was headed down here to pay a visit to you seeing as how your mother said you were concentrated on that invention when I stopped by the market to talk to Mr. Takenouchi's daughter, Sora---"  
  
"Ah, so it is a girl problem," Koushiro interupted . "Well I'm not sure," he replied.  
  
"Well Sora is a fine girl and if you talked to her I can't imagine the problem you have," he said.  
  
"Yes but that's not the point," Taichi said.  
  
"Well then what is?"  
  
"I saw this other girl come out of the bakery---" he began only to be interupted once more.  
  
"Ah, so you are caught between the two of them."  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Well then what exactly is this problem of yours?" the boy asked quite confused.  
  
"Will you just let me finish my story?" Taichi asked a bit agrivated at being interupted continuesly. The red haired boy merely nodded. "So as I was saying...this other girl came out and she was well really beautiful and seemed proper. She smiled at me and I smiled back, but then she suddenly glared at me and hurried off as soon as this other girl joined her."  
  
"Rejection. I'm sure you are quite used to it by now," Koushiro joked.  
  
"Izumi..." Taichi said.  
  
"Fine, go ahead."  
  
"Right well I stood there a couple of seconds wondering why she had glared and why I thought she looked somewhat familiar when it hit me. I had seen her before when I was younger," he said. Koushiro raised an eyebrow trying to understand where he was going. "And I remembered who she was. She is the daughter of Sir Takchikawa."  
  
Koushiro raised both of his eyebrows,"And since when did you see her before? You are afterall forbidden to be near anyone in their family."  
  
"Well I was by the river as usual and saw her. If I do recall she called me something that made me push her into the mud making her leave. Don't remember what it was though."  
  
"And you wonder why she glared at you. No doubt she knew who you were and mistaked you for someone else at first," the boy said turning his attention back to his invention.  
  
"You're not helping Koushiro," Taichi said.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do? I don't even see the problem that you have with that story," he merely replied not glancing up.  
  
Tai just sighed. "I don't know what i want you to do either. I don't even know why I'm bothered with this incident."  
  
Koushiro stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. A smile slowly crept on his face. The kind of smile that tells you he knew something he didn't. Tai looked up. "Izumi, boy, what are you thinking?" he asked a bit nervous by the smile.  
  
"You appear to like this girl," he said.  
  
"That's absurb!" Taichi yelled and stood up.  
  
"You like her! You really like her!" Koushiro went on in a teasing matter.  
  
"No I do not! I would never stoop as too low to like a Takchikawa," Taichi defended himself.  
  
"Then why did you tell me this story?" he asked.  
  
"I told you I don't know. I guess it was the glare that got to me," he merely replied.  
  
"Riiight. Is that why you said she was beautiful?"  
  
"What? I never said that."  
  
"Well if I do recall, which I do you did."  
  
"I did not," Taichi said recalling every word he had said. "I must have refered to someone else as beautiful." Koushiro merely smiled and nodded trying to supress a laugh. Tai glared at his friend. "I do not like her."  
  
"Never said you did. I just said you did say she was beautiful," he replied and pretended to think for a moment."But I do suppose if you just said that you don't like her when I never accused you of liking her, then that must mean that you actually do like her."  
  
"Do not!" Taichi almost yelled. "Beisdes you did say that it appears that I like her and," he paused,"Listen can we just drop the subject?"  
  
"Very well." With that he went back to his work glancing up at Taichi who was tapping his fingers against his knees in a bit of frustration. His chin in his hand. "So how pretty was she?" he asked not being able to help himself.  
  
Taichi looked up at him, and Koushiro laughed. "That's it!" he said and stood up.  
  
"No my trap!" Koushiro began as he tried to take the box with holes away from Taichi.

* * *

"Why the hurry?" complained Miyako as she struggled to keep up to Mimi's pace. Afterall she was the one carrying most of the market sacks filled with food.  
  
Slowing down Mimi apoligized,"Sorry Miyako. I guess I just couldn't stand to be in the same place with that good for nothing Yagami."  
  
"Yes, but is that any reason to leave me with all the goods?" Miyako asked. Realizing what she meant Mimi took some of the heavy sacks to help her dear maid. "It's quite strange how one second you gaze out at the man and then you run out with absolute hate," she said finding it much easier to walk now.  
  
Mimi didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. They stayed in silence for a while. Being near the outskirts of the town nothing much was hard except for the occasional bird. The Takchikawa manor was located of by itself near the woods like most other welathy homes who enjoyed their privacy. Sometimes Mimi regreted this for the what seemed like a long journey home when carrying back items from town.  
  
No matter they would soon be home where they would drop of their groceries in the kitchen. Miyako would of course assist in preparing the day's meal while Mimi attended some of her daily lessons. Oh the lessons, how she hated them! What good would sewing do to her when she never even saw her own mother go near a needle or thread. She usually had all the servants do any sewing that had to be done.  
  
But appearntly it was important for a young lady to learn how to do the common tasks. Was sewing a common task? Mimi didn't think so. Besides she did plently more like secretly help Miyako with many of the household jobs she had. Not that her parents had any problem with that, well her father didn't at least. Her mother on the other hand didn't believe it was right for her to be working with her own hands when help was all around her.  
  
She sighed and looked at Miyako. "Remind me next time to accept Iori's help in bringing down a wagon." Miyako laughed knowing how tiring it was to walk back home. Iori Hida was the stable boy at the Takchikawa residence. He was quite nice and often offered his spare time to take the two girls to town with the spare wooden wagon. Just so the load of groceries wouldn't be much.  
  
Mimi stopped as well as Miyako. "Do you hear that?" Mimi asked. Miyako nodded also having heard the nearing horse trots. They looked at each other wondering if they should be wary for a stranger. As far as they both were aware of, their manor was the only one out in that direction so whoever was comming must with no doubt be a traveler.  
  
More horse trots were heard. No doubt whoever was comming was not alone. "What if it's a group of bandits?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Do not worry I am sure it's just a merchant," she replied though she still didn't move. There was no time to hide by the near trees as the horses were soon seen with their riders. The two of them stood still before they realized who the strangers actually were.  
  
"Your Highness!" Both immediatly exclaimed and dropped their sacks to bow down before Prince Ishida and his knights. The blond prince smiled at the two of them as he ordered his men to stop. Mimi and Miyako glanced up at hime and then at each other.  
  
"May I or my knights assist you?" He spoke.  
  
"Oh no. We wouldn't want to be a burden," Mimi replied on their behalf though in reality she wouldn't mind.  
  
"By all means it would not be any bother. Afterall you two seem to have a long way to go am I right?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you for your offer your Highness, but we only have a short whiles walk ahead of us. We are just going to the Takchikawa manor," Miyako said.  
  
The prince studied the two of them and smiled,"Still if something was to happen in that short walk I wouldn't be able to have it in my mind that we could have accompanied you both." He paused, "Besides I might as well give your father a message from the king." He had obviously reconized Mimi.  
  
"Your Highness really it is," Mimi began but was interupted by the prince.  
  
"Now I will not take no for an answer," he said and turned to face the three other knights who were with him. "Tie their bags onto your horses." The knights nodded and did so as Prince Ishida also dismounted his white stallion to help the two girls onto the horses.  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," Miyako said getting onto a grey stallion with one of the knights.  
  
"It is not a problem," he replied with a warm smile as he helped Mimi onto his own stallion who also thanked him for his help. The four horses soon were turned around in the direction of the manor and started off.  
  
Soon they entered through the grand gates of the property where once more the prince helped both Miyako and Mimi off the horses while his men gave them their sacks. "Before you run off please do give this to your father Miss," the blond spoke handing Mimi a rolled up parchment.  
  
She nodded,"I will and thank you once again your Highness."  
  
"Please just call me Yamato," he replied and smiled mounting back on his steed. She smiled back as he waved at them and soon started out of the property.

* * *

BLJ: And there's your chapter. I found it weak in some places so please do forgive me for that. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

BLJ: Once again thank you for your reviews. I will try and bring you a new chapter every 3 days and if I fail to do so, it is because I am away from a computer. Now for the couplings...of course Michi will not be changed cause well that is my favorite couple. Kari X Takeru (T.K), Miyako X Ken (might play along with that), as for Sora well she might end up with Yamato or Jyou (guess you'll just have to wait until the end). I feel bad for Koushiro since he is one of my favorite characters besides Tai and Mimi...perhaps I shall try something new in this story. cackles In one of the reviews I was asked if there would be a love traingle and let's just say that you may be able to find more than one triangle forming...and I'll just shut up.  
  
**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own digimon and though I was very tempted to steal it I know that stealing is not only wrong but I could then face lawsuits against me. Oh well might as well try and inherit the series again...**

* * *

Sighing Mimi let herself fall onto her nice comfy bed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more to stare at her ceiling. Her sewing lesson was over for the day, and she was thankful for today she had managed to stab herself five times with the needle. She sighed as her mind began to wonder away.  
  
_[flashback]  
_  
The young brunette just stared at the boy or more so man. He was so-so, ah words couldn't describe it at the moment. Her eyes surveyed his quite messy hair and taste of clothes as well as that smile he flashed at the girl he talked with.  
  
Her ears could pick up the sound of a voice. A voice she had drowned away for a mere second of daydreaming. A voice that soon brought her back to reality. Bringing her out of her short fantasy. Yet as she heard what the voice said she couldn't help but to let her eyes dart back to the man.  
  
_[end of flashback]  
_  
Immediatly Mimi sat up ending that memory of her morning. Why was she thinking back to that time of her day? Now that she thought about it why had she even thought to lay eyes on the boy? Well she hadn't known the boy to be a Yagami, but still it didn't seem right. It didn't make sense. If the tan boy hadn't been a Yagami, then would she have gone up to talk to him?  
  
Enough! She didn't want to think about it anymore. She would much more rather think about her meeting with Prince Ishida, or Yamato as he had told her to call him. It had been nice of him to offer her and Miyako assistance to the manor. She smiled in wondering whether he told everyone to address him by first name basis.  
  
Her thoughts about the young prince were however intruded upon by her mind wandering back to Taichi when she had seen him as she exited the bakery. She had smiled at him! Just why had she smiled at him? She knew by that time that he was indeed part of the Yagami family, and yet she smiled!  
  
But alas! She had glared at him after remembering a short time they had met before. Still why had she smiled in the first place? Angry and confused at her aimless mind, the young brunette stood up and left her room. Perhaps if she went down to find Miyako her mind would be too occupied to think about anything else.

* * *

The doors to the royal stables were soon closed as Yamato and his men dismounted their steeds. After a few words the young prince dismissed the three knights and headed down to the castle's grand room. He ran a hand through his blond hair being a tad tired from the short trip to a neighboring kingdom he had just come from.  
  
"Your Highness!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a blue haired boy run down the stone stairs in quite a hurry. No doubt his advisor Jyou Kido. He seemed to be carrying a few documents having probably come on of the king's office.  
  
"Ah, Jyou. What can I do for you?" he asked as the boy soon stood before him.  
  
"Your Highness we were expecting you back by yesturday evening. The king and queen were a bit worried at your delay," he said.  
  
"Oh well King Da Salle did insist we stay for their dinner," Yamato replied.  
  
"So all is all right in terms of the treaty?" Jyou asked curious.  
  
"Indeed. Infact I do believe that he was actually relieved by it," he added.  
  
"Your father shall be glad to hear this. I shall go on and inform him," the advisor said and turned around, but stopped and looked back at the prince. "By the way Prince Takaishi arrived just last night."  
  
"Oh?" Yamato asked surprised his little brother's visit came earlier than planned. Of course he anticipated to talk to Takeru not having done so in quite awhile. Both were from the same parents, but they had seperated upon divorce. And Takeru not wanting to leave his mother alone had decieded to live with her back at her family, therefore changed his last name. Yamato however being the oldest making him crowned prince had his duties to stay with his father after he remarried. Wanting the family name to reign their kingdom for years he of course kept his royal last name.  
  
Jyou nodded,"If I'm correct he is out at the garden taking a stroll."  
  
"Well then I shall head there. Thank you for informing me," he said.  
  
"Well it is my job your Highness."  
  
"Please we've known each other for years. I believe you can just call me Yamato," he said.  
  
Jyou smiled having been told this before. He nodded and turned around headed back up the stairs. He never felt comfortable calling the prince by first name thinking it to be rude no matter how many years they had known each other.

* * *

"Your silence is immense," Taichi said as he and Koushiro walked down the town's streets.  
  
"Why say anything when you'll take offense and ruin my invention more?" The red head replied a bit angry as he carried the remains of his wooden box. Taichi ignored the comment and just continued walking. Koushiro sighed,"Let's just hope Daisuke has any extra wood lying around. Noone else seems to want to spare some."  
  
"You and your inventions," Taichi muttered under his breath not aware that his friend had heard.  
  
"Well we wouldn't be on this quest for broken wood if someone just controlled himself and did not ruin my box," he said.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't say more than needed you still would have your precious trap," he replied.  
  
Koushiro didn't reply as they soon entered the old blacksmith shop where their friend Daisuke Motomiya stayed at helping the drunk real blacksmith. Though appearntly he wasn't much help as he was sleeping on the job himself. Taichi smirked and looked at the inventor who also had an evil smirk.  
  
Taichi looked around and grabbed a bucket of water. Koushiro smiled and mouthed off,"On the count of three...one...two...three! Rise and shine sleepy head!" He ended up shouting as the water splashed against the fifteen year old boy who immedialty shot open his eyes.  
  
"W-what w-as that for!" The boy shivered standing up.  
  
"Well now we can't have our blacksmith sleeping on the job, eh?" Taichi said. Daisuke just muttered under his breath rinsing his shirt from the extra water it had absorbed. It was harsh reality to be waken up by his role model. He glanced over at the bushy haired boy who was laughing along with the red head.  
  
"I suppose there is a purpose for you two visiting?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"You mean besides the laugh?" Taichi joked.  
  
"Actually yes. We were wonderng if you had any spare wood that you well could spare to us," Koushiro spoke getting right to the point.  
  
"Sure I do, but you really don't expect me to lend it to you after the rude awakening do you?" he asked.  
  
Koushiro was about to speak, but Taichi interupted him, "Let me handle this. Daisuke, my dear, dear, dearest friend of all. If you give my other dear friend the wood I shall talk to my sister about taking a walk with you one day."  
  
"Really?" the boy asked in happiness. Tai nodded knowing that the young boy had a crush on his little sister, Hikari. Though he had never been too sure if Hikari even payed attention to Daisuke let alone felt the same way about him. "Well in that case, come along the extrra scraps we might have are out in the back," he said signaling for the two to follow him.  
  
Koushiro smiled,"Great! This shall be more than enough incase someone deciedes to break my trap." Tai cast him a look of 'Listen I know I broke the box can we just drop it before he asks annything'. Too late Daisuke was clearly paying attention to the inventor.  
  
"Well who destroyed it?" he asked.  
  
"You're looking at the man himself," he replied nodding at Tai.  
  
"Well why?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Because he was defensive over a simple matter," Koushiro replied ignoring Tai's look.  
  
"What was he defensive about?" he asked.  
  
"Izumi..." Taichi muttered warning him. He always used his last name when annoyed or angry.  
  
"Well I simply said he thought this girl was beautiful and perhaps liked her," Koushiro went on.  
  
"Oh? What girl?" Daisuke asked becomming intrested.  
  
"Well," Koushiro began with the whole story. Taichi just threw his hands in the air and let himself fall on a hay stack. Groaning as he did, not wanting to hear any of it.

* * *

"Yamato!" exclaimed a blond boy upon seeing the prince enter the royal gardens.  
  
"Takeru! How nice to see you again," the older blond greeted his brother and gave him a hug. "I thought you weren't due until a week at least."  
  
Takeru laughed,"Yes well I happened to push some things aside and came her last night."  
  
"Well I am glad afterall it has been a while," Yamato said.  
  
Takeru nodded agreeing,"So what have you been up to? Father did say you were supposed to be here yesturday."  
  
"Oh I was over at the Da Salle Kingdom hoping to continue our peace treaty with their king. He invited my knights and myself to stay a tad longer and then this morning we got held up by helping these two maidens," he replied.  
  
"Would I know them?"  
  
"Well one of them was a maid. The other was Sir Takchikawa's daughter, Mimi. You do remember her from the banquets do you not?" he asked.  
  
"I believe so," he smiled. "And as always you must help out the ladies in distress."  
  
"If something was to happen to them I wouldn't be able to live with that," he explained.  
  
His brother just smiled, but nodded. Yamato didn't need to explain anything for his actions. "Speaking the Takchikawas, how is their fued with the Yagami family?" he asked having known about their hate for each other.  
  
The crowned prince sighed and sat down on one of the stone benches. He looked up at his brother, "None of their disagreements have gone to the streets which I thank god for. If there is anything that father and I hate to do is deal with their personal issues."  
  
"Well then it is good that they have been silent," Takeru replied.  
  
"So it would be seem, but something tells me all their silence will eventually lead to something. Something that we would not want to imagine," he said.

* * *

"Ah, quite the rebel of the family?" Daisuke teased Tai elbowing him slightly after having heard the story.  
  
"I am not. Can we just drop the matter already?" Taichi asked getting quite annoyed by his two friends. Perhaps he was regreting ever becomming friends with those with lower class.  
  
"Wanting us to forget and denial. Yep he likes this girl," Daisuke whispered to Koushiro whom nodded in agreement. Taichi just crossed his arms not wanting to say anything else.  
  
That's when Koushiro got an idea. "Face it Taichi the only way we will stop teasing you is if you actually prove that you don't like Mimi."  
  
"That is absurb! How will I be able to prove such a thing that is not even true?" he asked.  
  
"Yes how can he?" Daisuke asked himself being a bit confused.  
  
"Simple," Koushiro began. "Honestly am I the only smart one to think of this? Nevermind do not answer that. What I propose is that we pay a little visit to the Takchikawa manor and see her."  
  
"Oh great idea Koushiro, except for the fact that how we might get in there and what is even the point?" Taichi pointed out.  
  
Koushiro sighed and looked at Daisuke noticing how he too was intrested in the plan. "Listen good. Almost every manor is off to itself and near the woods. We merely enter their property through the woods, and once we are there...well we will see your reaction when you see her."  
  
Taichi frowned,"Reaction? What do you want me to drool or something?"  
  
"It's not like he has not done that before," Daisuke commented earning him a glare from the bushy haired boy.  
  
"Trust me Taichi if not drooling then how you feel afterwards. Take for instance after this morning at the market you were all down, and then told me the story of your little problem," Koushiro said.  
  
"For the last time I do not have a problem!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well there is only one way we will believe you,"Daisuke said. The red haired boy nodding. Tai looked at both of them and sighed muttering what seemed like a 'fine'.  
  
"Excellent! Now listen up, we will strike at night during supper---" the inventor began only to be interupted by Taichi.  
  
"How will we---"  
  
"Will you let me finish before asking any further questions?" he asked. after getting a nod he continued on...

* * *

BLJ: hopes for more reviews By the way Hikari will be presented in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

BLJ: Okay so here I am writing my fourth chapter to this story and so far have gotten about 10 reviews and no flames, so this must mean that people actually like my story...uh hopefully.  
  
Tai: Riiight.  
  
Yamato: I wouldn't go ahead and mock her if I were you...  
  
Tai: Why not? It's a free country and I can say whatever I want.  
  
BLJ: Your right Tai!  
  
Tai: See I'm right. Wait I'm right?  
  
BLJ: Yup.  
  
Yamato: I don't like where this is going...  
  
BLJ: But being a free country, it gives me the right to end the story however I want. Just remember Tai, you are Romeo.  
  
Tai: puzzeled What does that mean?  
  
Yamato: I think she means you're basically dead if you keep mocking her.  
  
Tai: Nah. She wouldn't really do that...would you BLJ? silence Uh, BLJ? maniacal laughter is heard throughout the room  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't know why I have to keep repeating this but---yet again I do not own digimon.

* * *

"Will you hurry up?" Taichi asked Koushiro as he was falling behind.  
  
"For someone who wasn't well with the idea you sure are in a hurry," the red head replied trying to catch up with his friend's pace while not getting stabbed by a tree branch.  
  
"Listen the sooner we get this over with the better," Taichi merely replied slashing a bush out of his way with his sword. "We're here," he said extending his sword out to his side stopping Koushiro in his tracks. The two of them gazed out at the well kept grass and bushes their eyes going past the stables resting on the white manor's back.  
  
"Yes well appearntly we still have a walk if we want to get closer," Koushiro replied as he began to walk, but stopped not hearing Tai behind him. He turned around, "Well are you just going to stand there or prove yourself?"  
  
"I'm comming," Taichi muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's good to see you are going through with this. Let us just hope that Daisuke goes on with his part of the plan," he said, but yet again stopped as well as Tai.  
  
"I think I'm having second thoughts," Taichi said.  
  
"About this?"  
  
"No, but about leaving Daisuke to cover for us."  
  
"I do see your point there," Koushiro replied now too thinking about how careless their young blacksmith could be.

* * *

Loud snores could be heard throughout the blacksmith shop as well as slight mumbles. The sound of a slow creaking door was heard as a girl entered the shop. She had a long light purple dress with flowers embracing the sides. Her brown hair was cut short. Her brown eyes scanned the shop looking for the source of the disturbing snores.  
  
"Daisuke!" she spoke trying to wake up the sleeping boy. "Daisuke wake up will you!" she called again. Her voice having no luck she sat down next to him in the haystack and shook him. "Daisuke!"  
  
"Wha?" the boy answered with his eyes still sleep.  
  
"Motomiya do not make me smack you awake!"  
  
This time the boy opened his eyes and yawned. "Hikari? Is this a dream?" he asked not able to believe that the young girl of his dreams was sitting right before him.  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"It isn't?" he asked in disbelief. "Wait give me a moment."  
  
"Stop it Daisuke. All I came here was to ask you if you knew where my brother or Koushiro were at. Taichi did not show up at home yet, and well dinner is soon to come. Koushiro's mother said they might be back at her cottage, but no one answered when I knocked," she said getting to the point of her visit.  
  
The young blacksmith assistant thought for a moment. Something about what she had said seemed very familiar. That's when it hit him. He was supposed to go to Taichi's home and tell them about their lateness, but what was he supposed to use an excuse?  
  
"Well have you or have you not seen them?" Hikari asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"Erm...actually I did. They said they were going hunting," the boy replied a bit nervously. He knew that wasn't the excuse he was suppose to use.  
  
"At this time of the day? The sky is darkening quickly," Hikari replied having doubt.  
  
"Well they might be at the royal palace instead," he quickly replied perhaps too quick.  
  
"What in the world would they be doing at the palace?"  
  
"Eating?" he merely said not knowing what else to say anymore.  
  
The young girl looked at him. A frown appearing acorss her face. "Daisuke you better tell me the truth. What trouble has my brother gone to get himself into this time?"  
  
"Well erm..."  
  
"If you do not tell me what is going on I will never talk to you again," Hikari said.  
  
"Oh come on Hikari! I promised I wouldn't tell you nor anyone else."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
"Fine, oh fine. But only because I don't want to see you upset," he said giving up.  
  
"On with it!"  
  
Daisuke gulped. Taichi would kill him if he found out that he told his sister about his little trip. IF he found out. Maybe Hikari would be nice enough not to mind. What was he kidding himself! Of course Hikari would say something about it. "They went over to the," he began to mutter and then coughed," The Takchikawa manor."  
  
"Mind repeating that?" she asked not understanding a word he said.  
  
"They went to the Takchikawa manor..."  
  
"What!" she exclaimed. "Why would Taichi do a thing like that?"  
  
"That's it! I'm not telling anything more!"  
  
"Oh yes you will!" Hikari said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Fine! You see it all started this morning when Taichi went to the market," the boy began. After having told Hikari the entire story he stayed quiet a bit scared of her reaction. She stood silent as if trying to take in what was just said. She finally turned around, and began to walk out of the blacksmith shop. "Wait Hikari where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To the very same place my dumb brother did," she merely replied.  
  
"Wait! You can't go there by yourself. It is dark and drunks are around," he yelled and began to walk after her.

* * *

The youngest prince stared at his plate. He didn't know why, but somehow his stomach was not begging him for food that evening. He glanced around at the royal table to see his father and step mother eat while listening to their trusted advisors who were welcomed to sit with them. He then looked at his older brother whom was also having a conversation with his own advisor, Jyou. Then there was him. Takeru Takaishi whom began to play around with his food. Yes, it was quite rude, but what else was he supposed to do if not hungry?  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yamato asked looking over at him.  
  
"Oh no. I guess I am just not hungry tonight," he replied. "If you all will excuse me I think I just need to take in some fresh air."  
  
"By all means take it son," the king replied allowing him to be removed from the table. Takeru just nodded and stood up, soon leaving the room. He walked down the long corrider that led to the castle's garden where he stopped and looked out at the moon. It wasn't full, but still a nice sight to look at.  
  
He knew very well why he had not felt like eating. It was the very same reason that he had visited the kingdom earlier than planned. He looked back down the corrider to where the dinning room was at. It was no use he did not know how to say it. He did not know how to explain to anyone especially his brother, that he had nowhere to go. To tell him that their mother had died.  
  
Why was it so hard for him? Was it because he felt that his father would not care for his frist wife's death? Afterall he did appear to have forgotten about her ever since he had remarried. Last night when Takeru had arrived he had asked him how he was and all, but never had he thought to ask how his mother was doing. Neither had Yamato. Then again the crowned prince had never gotten along well with their mother. Besides he too seemed happy with their new mother.  
  
All this just made Takeru feel hurt. He had always cared about his mother. Now that she had been replaced in the kingdom it just seemed hard for him to say anything about her death. He sighed and began to walk towards the stables. It had always helped him to clear his mind to think when taking a ride on his horse, Pinto.  
  
Yes, all he needed was a nice horse trot. Then he would be able to tell both his brother and father his true purpose for visiting.

* * *

Hidden among the decorated shrubs of the Takchikawa property were both Taichi and Koushiro. Certain that they finally reached the right room they stopped and peered out. Indeed they were standing before the dinning area of the manor. Through the huge window were seen the servants preparing the table.  
  
"That's the one that was with her!" Taichi exclaimed upon seeing Miyako enter the room with some of the food, setting it in the center of the long table. Koushiro quickly shushed him up. The last thing they needed was to be heard and seen as tresspassers, which they were. He watched the purple haired girl leave the room thinking her to be a bit cute.  
  
Soon some other people began to enter the room. No doubt members of the family as their clothes were much more elegant than those of the servants. Taichi looked around the bushes not really wanting to stay focused. Was it that he was scared?  
  
"Well all of them are there. Which one is her?" Koushiro interupted his empty thoughts.  
  
Taichi felt a pit in his stomach dreading to look. "I can't see," he lied.  
  
Koushiro rolled his eyes,"Then stand up."  
  
Regretting the whole trip he stood up, peering above the trimmed shrubs. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the table through the grand glass window, well what seemed like a wall rather. He then stopped as he took a notice of the young brunette. She sat at one of the ends with a few other girls around her age.  
  
"That's her," he whispered not taking his eyes away from her. Koushiro stood up also finding it a bti difficult to see through the leaves. He soon saw her too and looked at Taichi who didn't move. He turned back around and immediatly panicked.  
  
"Duck down you fool!" he yelled tugging at his clothes as he too got out of sight.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Taichi asked landing hard on the ground.  
  
"She saw us!" he said.

* * *

Takeru sighed as he rode on his faithful horse through the woods. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to do at night, but didn't worry. "I don't know Pinto should I just tell them already?" he asked his horse and laughed afterwards when the steed just snorted. "Ah! What am I asking you for? You are afterall just a horse."  
  
He sighed and pulled on Pinto's reigns ready to turn back around when he heard a slight scream. He stopped and stayed quiet wondering if his ears were decieving him. They were not, as another scream was heard throughout the night air.  
  
Immediatly the blond prince commanded his horse to gallop in the cry's direction. After passing a few trees he stopped soon comming close to the road as he saw a man hold a girl with a knife to her neck, while a boy around his same age tried to help the girl. Appearntly however there was nothing the boy could do having no weapons with him.  
  
Having an advantage of being hidden by the trees he dismounted Pinto and slowly made his way over to the man. He took out his sword and slid it in front of his throat. "You will let go of the girl by the kings orders," he muttered.  
  
The man dropped the knife onto the ground letting the girl run over to the other boy. "I do not have patience for anyone that threatens a lady, however I will not stopp down to your level." With that he kicked the knife over for the other boy to pick it up before throwing the man onto the dirt ground. "Now off! And if I see you anywhere near here again I shall send my father's army after you."  
  
The man no longer having a weapon quickly stood up and ran down the road. Takeru watched him go annd then turned his attention to the boy and girl. "You all right, milady?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you," she replied.  
  
"It's all in a night's work," the young prince replied.  
  
"May I know the name of my prince savior?" she asked.  
  
He smiled,"Takeru. I am Prince Ishida's brother. And your name would be?"  
  
"Hikari Yagami, daughter of Sir Luther Yagami," the girl replied. The two smiled at each other.  
  
"And I am Daisuke Motomiya. Blacksmith wouldn't you know?" Daisuke interupted not liking the two of them smiling at each other.  
  
Takeru ignored the boy and asked,"May I take you then to your residence?" Hikari merely nodded. Takeru then whisteled for Pinto to come out of the trees. He helped the young girl onto the horse, and then turned around to see Daisuke. "I am afraid I can not carry three on the horse, but will go slow so you too can keep up."  
  
"Oh no need for that. You two go on ahead," he muttered.  
  
"Very well," Takeru replied and mounted the horse, commanding it to gallop on away leaving the poor assistant blacksmith to himself.  
  
Daisuke sighed,"No matter what anyone says you were not a whimp." He kicked the dirt on the road and started off back towards the shop.

* * *

Mimi's eyes widened as she saw someone outside. She had gotten the feeling of being watched, but never actually thought of annyone watching her. She glanced around the table to see if anyone else had seen what she had. Appearntly no one else had.  
  
Something odd was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Excusing herself from the table she took a walk outside to the gardens. Part of her filled with curioisity, while the other half was a bit scared. Tresspassers upon her father's property could mean harm.  
  
Passing by the very same shrub she had thought to have seen something she stopped. But alas there was nothing there. Mimi sighed. Now she knew her eyes wouldn't just decieve her. No matter she would not give up that easily. Afetrall by the time it took her to walk outside the tresspassers could have walked on to other parts of her property.  
  
That's when she heard a noise. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the source of the sound. Her mouth dropped open as she stared in disbelief. "You! You! What are you doing here!" she shouted.  
  
Being surprised as well Taichi looked up. He and Koushiro had ran after being seen, and now he was found. Mimi turned around ready to scream for someone to come only to be brought down by Tai. His hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. She began to try and free herself from his grip.  
  
"Please stay still!" Taichi said and looked to his side. "Koushiro a little help here!" he called out hoping his friend was nearby. Luckily he was and came out from some other bushes. His eyes widened when he saw Taichi.  
  
"What in heaven's sake are you doing to the her?" he asked.  
  
"She was going to yell," Tai explained. He immediatly withdrew his hand from her mouth, as she bit it. "Ow!"  
  
"Help! Someone!" Mimi screamed as she tried to stand up only to be brought down by him again.  
  
"Just let her so we can make a run for it," Koushiro said.  
  
"Let go of me you Yagami!" Mimi said trying to get her wrist free from his other hand.  
  
"Will you just be quiet? I am trying to think here!" Taichi said.  
  
"You are making more noise than needed," Koushiro tried to whisper.  
  
"Help!" Mimi yelled again.  
  
"Someone is comming. Come on already!" Koushiro said grabbing Taichi, and trying to drag him away.  
  
"Wait," the bushy haired boy said. "Please I am begging you not to say a word about this," he pleaded at Mimi.  
  
"Right after what you did," she replied in a huff.  
  
"Please at least do me the favor of meeting me by the river tommorow," he said.  
  
"Come on already," Koushiro pulled.  
  
Mimi just glared at him and began to walk away yelling,"Over here!"  
  
Taichi grabbed her wrist again pulling her as the red head pulled him. "Please I beg you. Meet me by the river."  
  
"Never," she replied snatched her wrist away.  
  
"Miss Takchikawa? Are you out there?" came another voice from a small distance.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled back.  
  
"On with it man," Koushiro said urging Taichi to start running.  
  
"Please by where we first met each other!" Taichi yelled starting out at a run.  
  
Mimi glared at him. She was furious at how she had been treated at the moment. She turned around to see Iori running down towards her. "Miss are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Thankfully I am, but there were tresspassers on this land. We must inform my father at this instant," she replied.  
  
Iori nodded,"Did you reconize any of them?"  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Damn bandits. They are starting to appear all over the kingdom," the young boy replied. Mimi merely nodded. "Come now m'lady. You will be safer indoors incase any of them are still here." With that he led her back towards the manor. Mimi followed him, but glanced back.  
  
Why had she lied? Why had she not said who it was? Nothing in the world made sense to her at the moment. At least she wasn't thinking about meeting the Yagami boy, or was she?

* * *

BLJ: Yes I know the ending of this chapter was a bit rushed. Please forgive me for that. I also have an announcement, starting this Friday I will not be near a computer for at least two weeks I take it meaning that I will sadly not be able to update this story. Which is why I will try to add at least two more chapters before that. 


	5. Chapter 5

BLJ: Guess who's back? Yes it is I BLJ!

Tai: -tackles- Do you know how long I've been waiting? The anxiety you have caused me! Here I am waiting by the river and you don't appear to tell the rest of the story! -hypervantalates-

Yamato: Easy there boy!

BLJ: -sweatdrops- Well...I errr...look over there it's a dancing monkey! -dashes away-

Tai: -turns around- Hey there's no monkey! BLJ? Where'd you run off to now? -disappears with sledgehammer-

Yamato: -looks nervously at readers- Erm, well not quite used to having the spotlight on me. Oh well, while those two work out their differences and catch up on old good times here's the next chapter!

BLJ: -runs past screen- I do NOT own Digimon and at the moment though I would like to! Now if you'll excuse me! -runs knocking stuff over-

* * *

Taichi paced back and forth in his chambers. He closed his eyes rehearsing what he was going to say once he got to the river. His mind dwelled on the possibility of the young brunette not even attending. Of course he wouldn't blame her, afterall he had tresspassed on her family's property and practically forced her to hear him out. Sighing he grabbed his usual blue cape and tied it to his neck as he headed out into the halls.

"Taichi!" called Hikari from down the hall. Tai turned around and waited for his sister to catch up to where he stood at. "Taichi where were you last night during dinner?"

"Oh erm, did Daisuke not come here and tell you I was eating out with Koushiro?" he asked in return.

"Well no he did not come by, but I went to find him. He said you were out hunting,"she replied.

"Yes we were! But you see, we ate our catch and so I did not eat here," he replied getting a bit nervous.

Hikari studied her brother. Of course she knew where he had been, but wanted to see if he could get it out of him. "Hmmm, what did you happen to catch?"

"Deer," he immediatly replied.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to know. You know it felt kind of empty without you at the table," she smirked. "Lots of left overs..."

"Well I'll keep that in mind next time I deciede to miss out," he replied and smiled. Hikari just shook her head and turned around soo disappearing from sight. Letting out a sigh of relief he continued on his way towards the stables. His mind too busy racing with thoughts to even notice that he was being watched.

* * *

"Yamato there is something I would like to tell you. This is not easy for me to tell you but... I know you never did get along well with mother, but well the real reason I came here earlier then arranged was because mother died," young Takeru stood firm and straight as he spoke. "Oh it's no use!" he finally sighed and sat down on his bed.

He looked up at the mirror that stood in front of him. Appearntly practicing in front of a mirror did not work for him. Perhaps he should just not tell his older brother about their mother's death. Afterall the crowned prince did have many duties and probably had enough to worry about. He sighed once more. He needed to clear his mind.

Pushing the dilema about facing his brother aside, he began to think about that girl he met the other night. What was her name? Oh yes, Hikari Yagami, daughter of Sir Luther. He couldn't help but to smile. The young girl was indeed quite beautiful and nice for that matter. She had told him that if he was ever in need of anything, even just someone to talk to she would be there. It was her way of saying thanks for his good deed. At the moment, that was exactly what he needed. A friend.

* * *

The sun shined down on the passing river as it flowed gently on with it's natural course. The occasional chirp of birds was heard among the few trees surrounding the thirst clenching waters. Watching the grass rustle with the wind and the river pass by was a none other than Mimi. She still hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing there. She knew what would happen if she had gone to the river. She would of course bump into Taichi. So why had she gone there?

The answer was not clear in her mind. All she knew was that she was there, and that there was no turning back. She sighed and closed her eyes letting the soft wind gently toss her hair around.

Taichi gulped upon seeing the young girl. Never did he actually think she would show up, and now that she had he completely froze. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this when he was supposed to hate the girl's guts because of her family? _No, Taichi you have to go on. There's no turning back!_

Slowly he jumped off his black stallion. For a minute he stood there in awe at her peacefulness. Should he really intrude? Making a final decesion he took the steps nessesary to be in front of her. "So you came..."

Opening her eyes Mimi found the bushy haired boy stand in front of her. She merely nodded. The last thing she would do is just start talking to him as if they were the best of friends. Her eyes immediatly darted towards the ground, and there was silence. Taichi not knowing what to say either simply sat down next to her. His chocolate brown eyes looking at the sky and the passing river.

He had to speak. Otherwise what would be the whole point of him having asked her to be there? "Listen I am sorry about how I tresspassed on your land," he apologized and looked at her. Again she did not reply nor look at him for that matter. It was as if she was in her own little world. Taichi smirked as he remembered the first day had actually seen each other. "So I look like a pig?"

"Parden?"Mimi asked being caught completly off gaurd.

"That's what you said I looked like when we were little...remember here?"he asked.

"Oh,yes,"she said and slowly began to smile. Now that she thought about it the whole pig comment had been a lame one from her. Then again she was little and that was the only thing that had popped into her head.

"And I asked you if you always ran home to your daddy and you said---"

"Yes. The only reason I said that was because I actually couldn't think of anything else to say," Mimi cut him off wihtout even relizing it,"But you did deserve it for pushing me off that rock and getting me more muddy!"

"Alright perhaps the pig comment yes, but the head and hair one no," he said remembering the other rude comment she had made.

"Well it is the truth. I mean just look at your hair and then at your head," she began and Tai twitched slightly. "Actually it is still pretty uneven perhaps even more."

At this Taichi immediatly pushed her off the rock. Mimi stopped herself from falling and turned to look at him. It appeared that Mimi was angry and would run away, but instead to both of their surprises she just took some mud from the ground and threw it at him. The bushy haired boy stared at her in disbelief. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he too took some mud in his hands.

"No! Yagami do not even think about---agh!" Mimi screamed as the mud hit her cheek. Oh that was it. She quickly took some more and threw it at him, and began to run so he wouldn't catch her. Taichi smiled and began to chase her with the mud in his hands. Both appeared to be little kids who took mud as an excuse of a game.

After a while of chasing each other Taichi finally caught Mimi, but she tripped causing them both to fall onto the ground. Tai ontop of Mimi. Both began to laugh as if they had known each other for a long time. The laughing soon stopped though as their eyes met. Silence took over, and without even realizing their lips met as they shared a first kiss. Both stared at each other not believing what had happened.

"I must go..."Mimi said as Tai got off her and both stood up.

"Please don't go," he pleaded looking at her with sad eyes. The young brunette didn't reply. All she did was look at his eyes and turn around, heading back towards the village center. Tai stood there, his black stallion behind him.

* * *

Sora stood daydreaming by her stand until a loud voice crept into her thoughts. "Excuse me miss, but are you Miss Takenouchi?" yelled a frusterated Jyou.

"What? Oh yes I am. Sorry, but how may I help you sire?" she asked going a bit red at her ignorance.

"Well this is an invitation for you and your father. It is from the royal palace for both of you to attend a masked ball. The whole village is actually invited," the young man spoke.

"Oh a ball? How lovely! Of course we shall attend," Sora exclaimed as she took the rolled up piece of parchment. She titled her head a bit as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Erm, no," he replied.

"Hmmm, you seem familiar. Perhaps from a dream or something...I'm sorry here I am talking about my dreams," she said and shook her head. Jyou gave a weak smile and turned around. A dream? Did people actually have dreams about him? He stopped and glanced back only to frown. Whatever the dream had been about probably wasn't important...

"Oh Taichi, are you by any chance going to that masked ball the king is throwing?" Sora asked the brown haired boy eagerly.

"Ball? Haven't heard about it, but I'm sure I will...tell me do you know who is invited?" he asked not really concentrated on what she was telling him.

"Well that man said just about everyone," she replied.

"Really? Well then I probably will, if you'll excuse me..."he said and headed towards the village's church having seen his dear friend Izumi enter. Sora just nodded a bit unhappy though.

The church was quite big, yet empty making it look even bigger. "Pst, Koushiro!" he hissed as he appraoched the red head.

"Tai? What are you doing here? Wait what happened, did you go to the river?" he asked.

Taichi nodded,"And you won't believe what happened."

"Well what happened?" his friend asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well at first it was silent and nothing happened, but then we began to talk and well..."

"On with it man!"

"I kissed her, well she kissed me, actually I think I was the one that started it but---" he stopped and his eyes widened. "She's here, I can't let her see me I think I offended her!"

Koushiro turned around, but was dragged by his best friend. "Why me too?"

"Because she knows you are my friend!"

"And?"

"Just quickly you hide in there and I'll hide over there," Tai said as he shoved Koushiro into one of the confessionary and he himself hid by the curtains.

* * *

BLJ: Sorry it might suck a bit, but hey I figured it was better to just update it.

Tai: Suck? How can it suck when I got to kiss Mimi?

BLJ: -rolls eyes before relizing Tai is still holding a sledge hammer- AH! -runs-


	6. Chapter 6

BLJ: Hello mates. I know, I know I havn't updated this story in a long time, but well issues have happened. Please at least enjoy this chapter. I will try to be more consistant with this writing.

Tai: ...

BLJ: What's the matter with him?

Yamato: He, well, he isn't too happy about you having left us all and so he is just giving you the silent treatment.

BLJ: I think I'm going to like this.

* * *

It really was a lovely church. The dark wooden benches were all aligned nicely with not a trace of dust. It was a warm feeling to see flowers and candles by the entrance as well. Mimi truely felt quite comfortable here. She glanced around before slowly walking towards the confessionary at the side. Opening the small handle she sat inside and for a moment sat in silence before speaking. "Father?" she questions to the other side wondering if the priest was there at the moment.

On the other side of the screen sat a rather frantic Koushiro. His forehead had begun to sweat a bit in fear of being caught inside. He looked over at the door. He could always just go out. Yes, that sounded like a very good idea. Afterall, the girl was inside and would not see him get out. Lifting the handle he tried to open the door, but it would not work. He pushed forward, yet the door wouldn't budge at all. It was almost as if someone was holding it in from the outside. Infact, someone was blocking it, and the red head had a pretty good idea who it was. Taichi.

"Let me out of here!" he hissed in a barely audiable voice as he managed to push the door just a tiny bit. It was enough to see the other boy.

"No. Stay in there. This may be important," he whispered.

"Have you gone mad? I will not participate in this one bit," Izumi replied holding the door open that slight bit with all he could.

"Well I am sorry, but you just have to!" Taichi hissed pushing the door shut once more. Koushiro having not quite expected that, fell back with the force.

"Father? Father are you there?" Mimi asked having heard some noise plus the echo of his fall.

The boy froze. He really hated it when Taichi acted the way he did. Sighing he gave a nod and replied, "Er, yes child I am here." Oh he knew this could only lead him to trouble. Nothing good ever came from impersinating a priest.

"Oh father. I am ashamed of myself. I have commited betrayal to my parents. The worst sin there might be," the young brunette replied with her head down.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Izumi questioned, though his nerves were still jumpy.

"For I have...I...please do not tell my parents," she spoke slowly.

"You need not worry about that. The confessionaries are strictly between you and I," he replied, thpugh he hated himself for lying about that. Afterall, he was a real father. He wasn't even alone. For all he knew, Taichi could be standing on the other side still listening of what was being said.

"Oh Father! I have kissed our enemy! Kissed!" she spoke with a bit of stress.The red head bit his lip not sure what the girl wanted to hear from him. "Father what am I to do?" she asked after some silence, her voice sounding a bit shaken.

"I...erm..." he paused. He hated that friend of his for making him go through this, and for making the girl all lost as well. He sighed. He was already in this tight spot so he might as well just go on through it. The faster, the better. "Do you really think it is a sin?"

Mimi had not been expecting that answer. She had been waiting for a lecture rather than a question. She paushed a moment before replying, "Of course. The man that I kissed is a Yagami, and they are my family's enemy. How is that not a sin I ask you?"

"And I ask you how it is. Think about it. Is it really a sin to follow your heart?" he asked.

"What? Follow my heart? I do not love him, Father!" she protested.

"Calm down child. Why else would you kiss him then?"

"I...I...he made me! He is a filthy pig who somehow manipulated me into kissing him. That was all," she defended.

"Well then what do you have to confess if he clearly manipulated you?" Kourshiro asked.

"Well nothing I imagine," she replied though not too convinced. i Why had she gone to confess? What did she have to confess? It wasn't her fault. It was that Yagami boy's fault! She hadn't a reason to be ashamed. /i She sighed. "Well thank you Father," she spoke before heading out of the confessionary.

Koushiro just sat on his side of the booth. He could hear her foosteps going on out of the church. With that he sighed with relief. Cautiously he lifted the handle once more except this time the door did open. Stepping outside he saw Taichi and gave him a slight glare. The other boy just smiled at him innocently. The red head shook his head and began wagging a finger at him.

"Aw now what is it Izumi?" the brown head asked.

Koushiro's eyes widened opened. "What? What? You practically locked me in there and you still have the nerve to ask what is the matter?" he practically yelled.

"Ssshhh. This is a church you know," Tai replied hushing him over to the entrance.

"Yes it is, yet you still have me impersinate a priest! Do you know what that feels like? I, I, really think you have gone mad," he spoke.

"No worries. They won't find out," he replied.

A glare was given at the boy. "Really? Just suppose, just suppose that she comes back. Tells the actual priest something to do with that story. He won't gave a clue what she speaks of and then she will remind him. He will say she is wrong, and then she will suspect something. Most likely you!"

"Izumi has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" he asked so calmly. Koushiro just stared at him. _Oh God he has gone mad._ he thought to himself. "Listen I think I know the way to make her realize that I didn't make her kiss me. There is a way, another chance to win her heart."

"Oh give it up already man! She is a Takchikawa and you a Yagami. There is no chance that will ever happen," he spoke, but alas by this time Taichi had already gone out of the church heading down the dirt streets. The red head just sighed and shook his head. Why was he always dragged into these things?

* * *

_flashback_

Laughter filled the air as if they had been little children playing a chasing game. Soon it all stopped, though as their lips met...

_end of flashback_

Mimi shook her head. She didn't want to keep thinking about that. That kiss was nothing but pure rubbish. _Then why had you not kicked him afterwards._ That was a good question. If she truely hadn't wanted the kiss then she would have made it clear, but no instead she had run along saying she had to go in a whisper. She sighed and leaned against the tree nearby. Her eyes glanced around the yard of her family manor. It was enormous, that was certain. Another memory wanted to come back to her mind. It was the one about that night when she had seen that boy outside. The night where he had told her to please meet him the next day.

Why oh why had she agreed to? She still did not understand. That night...that night she should have said something. That way their kiss would have never happened. The kiss in which she had felt his soft lips against hers and, -_ oh Mimi stop it! Stop it right now!_

"Miss?" a voice called out behind her. The young brunette turned around slightly to see Iori walk along towards her along with Miyako. She forced a smile not wanting them to think something was wrong. Sure, she had told Miyako what had happened that other day, but she didn't want to make it look like she was still fretting about it.

"Oh Mimi there you are! Your mother orders you to try on your dress for the ball. If I may say so it is rather lovely!" she spoke with such excitement in her voice. The two soon reached the tree where the girl sat beneath. "Come now dear!"

Mimi stood up and nodded. The ball, why she hadn't even remembered it was the following night. The ball, the prince! She would be able to see him once more, though she doubted to actually be able to talk to him. Surely he would be swooned by many other guests. Still she would like to think of at least catching a glimpse of him at the palace.

"Thank you Iori," Miyako spoke and the young lad nodded before heading on to the stables. She turned back toMimi and smiledin her usual cheerful way. "Nice boy. Helping me find you." Mimi just gave a nod so the other girl continued on. "You have been spending an awful long time in the gardens back here. You even missed the prince!"

"What? The Prince?" she asked quickly.

"Yes!" the purple haired girl exclaimed as she took a quick glance around. "He came personally to ensure that you were to attend the ball!"

"The Prince?"

"Yes!" Miyako practically squealed. "If you don't mind me saying I think he rather fancies you."

"Me? Fancied by him?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"Oh come now, don't get surprised! That day he escorted us back here I noticed he was rather nice to you."

Mimi just blushed as they continued on their way. Soon they were within the manor and in one of the bedrooms. Soon enough Mimi stood before the mirror in her dark green dress. It fit her figure quite well, and she liked how the bottom part was slightly poofy, but not too much. The servants including Miyako smiled at her.

"Oh Mimi! I'm sure the Prince will love it," she exclaimed.

Mimi smiled as she gave a nod. The ball was only a day away. It would be tommorow night, and everyone would be there. Prince Yamato would be there. Miyako would even go as well. The Yagami boy would be there as well...

* * *

The two best friends trailed along the path of the Yagami Manor. Koushiro kept shaking his head at something which Tai was saying. It was appearnt that Taichi was drawing up some sort of a plan while Koushiro was trying to talk some sense into him. Desperatly the red head boy began waving his arms in the air rathe rapidly.

"No, no, no. There will be too many people there! Both your family and hers will be there. You just can not risk it all," he spoke.

Taichi stopped and turned around to look at his friend. "Izumi the more people there are the less chances I have of being found out by anyone. I just need to get close to her once more. Besides I think you are forgetting one important detail."

"Oh?"

"It will be a masked ball. Unvieling will occur at midnight when the moon is at it's highest. Everything will be safe," he replied.

Koushiro paused to think about what had been said. He sighed and threw his arms in the air. "There is no winning against you is there?" Taichi just shook his head. The other boy sighed. "But why must I be involved in on this as well?"

"Because you already chose to help me--"

"That was just that first night! I never knew you would parade with more brilliant ideas!" Izumi protested.

"Well you should have known me by---" Tai began only to be interupted by his younger sister who stood by the archway of the stoned path between the gardens.

"Taichi. How nice to see you. May I have a word with you?" she asked pleasently.

The dark haired boy turned around and held a hand up. "Can't this wait? I am in the middle of a conversation with Koushiro here incase you have not noticed."

"Taichi...this is rather important," the lass replied.

"Well Hikari you have to wait until later," he replied and hushed his friend to start walking the other way where they could continue their protesting.

Hikari sighed as she looked at the ground. She pondered for a few moments before looking back at her brother as he walked away. "I know you kissed that _Takchikawa_ girl..." At those words Tai just froze in his steps while Koushiro bit his lip.

* * *

BLJ: Well theres the update. Sorry if it's not what you all expected.

Tai: Hikari found out? How? Why? What will happen?

BLJ: I thought you were giving me the silent treatment.


End file.
